CyberZilla vs Mechagodzilla
by ernesth100
Summary: Two robotic titans. CyberZilla wants to destroy everything. Mechagodzilla wants to destroy CyberZilla. Who will get there wish.


It was a normal day in New York when all of a sudden a huge spaceship appeared in the sky. Many people in the city panicked. Some stared in awe and took pictures. Eventually the ship released a giant monster onto the industrial city. Its name Cyber-Zilla. Standing 70 meters tall it roared. Everyone began running and it began chasing them. Opening its mechanized jaw it shot blue flames out torching the crowd and killing several hundred people. Not too soon the Armed Forces arrived and opened fire on the Mechanic Marine Iguana. But ultimately to no avail. They emptied gun clips onto it and hit it with missiles however the creature only roared once more. Jets flew around its head blasting it with missiles. CyberZilla swatted them with it's massive hands. Looking down the Cyborg began to torch the tanks and Humvees beneath it and the soldiers along with it. As it roared triumphantly it became all too aware that they'd need bigger guns.

The Army General called the G-Force.

"Hello is this Miki?" the General asked.

"We need your help with a problem. What kind of problem you ask? A very...very big one." the General said.

The army continued to drop bombs on the monster this angered it. It fired eight laser missiles large spines on its back. Four missiles headed for the jets and helicopters. The helicopters were easily clipped. The jets evaded for a bit longer but ultimately were also caught. The other for missiles hit the ground forces completely destroying the rest of the defense. Satisfied with its destruction of this area the bionic beast moved towards the other areas.

Meanwhile Miki watched from a screen with the Army General on Speaker.

"Wow that really is a big problem. Do not fret General. We're sending you the bigger guns you asked for as we speak. I just hope it arrives. Before it's too late." Miki said.

From his side the General looked at the metallic monster as it crashes through buildings and destroyed everything around it.

"You and me both." he replied.

Meanwhile CyberZilla arrived at the Brooklyn Bridge. Much to it's surprise the monster was massive Naval Ships. Apparently they had not yet learned he would be the death of them.

Immediately they opened fire. But unfortunately the beast dove down into the water beneath him. It was caught off guard by torpedo's from Submarines but instantly countered with its own missiles. Using the spines on its back swam under the Naval Ships cutting the bottoms open and causing them to sink. Resurfacing CyberZilla opened its mouth but was surprised to hear a roar that wasn't his. From the haze of destruction it caused in CyberZillas wake raised Mechagodzilla the counterpart of Godzilla. CyberZilla saw the giant metal kaiju towering above him at a shocking 120 meters. Mechagodzilla looked around and saw the sunken ships and remains of blown up submarines and roared a battle cry. Not wasting a second Mechagodzilla tackled CyberZilla through the Brooklyn Bridge and then tossed the monster into the air. CyberZilla came crashing down onto the land. Mechagodzilla was stomped towards it. CyberZilla fired missiles at buildings around Mechagodzilla burying the Mech warrior. It then proceeded to fire several more missiles at its downed enemy. When the smoke cleared Mechagodzilla wasn't even visible under the rubble. CyberZilla shot its flames melting the rubble on top of Mechagodzilla. It hardened and then CyberZilla roared and stood there. The hardened rubble cracked Mechagodzilla began standing but soon was barraged by more missiles from CyberZilla causing it to stumble back and fall. Mechagodzilla didn't quite have CyberZilla's speed but it had the same level of intelligence if not greater and knew CyberZilla was trying to keep him on the ground so he couldn't attack but he still could.

"What's wrong. Why isn't your Mechagodzilla getting up?" the General said watching from his monitor.

"I don't know but don't worry, Mechagodzilla can take a lot worse than this. It can also dish out a lot worse." Miki stated.

Mechagodzilla lied on the ground while CyberZilla walked towards him. CyberZilla walked around Mechagodzilla's downed body to its head. As CyberZilla leaned over its mouth glowed with atomic flaming energy. Just then Mechagodzilla fired missiles of its own from its shoulders. It sent CyberZilla flying back and tumbling. Luckily CyberZilla landed on its feet but almost instantly fell flat on its stomach it couldn't move! It'd been paralyzed. Mechagodzilla walked over to CyberZilla and picked it up by the neck. CyberZilla braced itself for the worst. Mechagodzilla threw the electric lizard through buildings then ran at it and jump kicked the evil monster. CyberZilla realized something Mechagodzilla could've instantly killed him when he had him by the neck but didn't. Mechagodzilla was dragging this out. Making CyberZilla suffer for the lives he had taken. Mehcagodzilla grabbed CyberZilla by the tail and picked him into the sky instantly smashing him on the ground. Mechagodzilla stepped on CyberZilla head and pulled with all its force ripping CyberZilla's tail off. Unfortunately for CyberZilla he just got his feeling back after being hit by the paralyzing missiles. CyberZilla screamed. It kicked Mechagodzilla off with its hind legs and ran as far as it could as quick as it could once it was sure it gained a nice distance CyberZilla turned and faced Mechagodzilla as blood leaked from where it's tail one was. Angered CyberZilla ran at Mechagodzilla shooting it's laser missiles, it's atomic flames and when the smoke cleared he caught Mechagodzilla off guard jumping onto its chest. CyberZilla fired its missiles at point blank range and dug its claws and feet into Mechagodzillas torso ensuring he wouldn't lose his grip anytime. CyberZilla then fired it atomic flames directly at Mechagodzilla's kept going and firing and no matter how hard Mechagodzilla shook. Mechagodzilla got tired. It began flying into the air. CyberZilla tried to let go before it was too late but Mechagodzilla wrapped its arms around him. Once it was hundreds of feet in the air Mechagodzilla fell stomach flat to the ground and crushed CyberZilla. Mechagodzilla was able to get up but it was not over yet. CyberZilla stood damaged with its chest literally caved inward. CyberZilla was not prepared to loose. But neither was Mechagodzilla. The two ran at each other and locked hands playing a giant kaiju game of Mercy. CyberZilla may have been faster but once more he wasn't stronger. Mechagodzilla jammed its wrists forward breaking CyberZilla's own wrists. CyberZilla kneeled down on one leg and roared from the pain. Mechagodzilla grabbed CyberZilla by the head. For a split second CyberZilla thought Mechagodzilla was going to make him suffer more but all of that faded when Mechagodzilla jaw dropped revealing a terrifying yellow light. CyberZilla knew then it was over. CyberZilla turned its eye to see the area where the ship had once been. It disappeared. Likely long ago when Mechagodzilla first had him by the neck. CyberZilla may not have won but he put up a fight and with that it was ready to go. Mechagodzilla's ray fired engulfing CyberZilla's head. It was all over in a flash of yellow light. CyberZilla's body dropped and Mechagodzilla stepped on the husk that was once a living terror now reduced to scrap metal and roared triumphantly. Its mission complete it blasted off into the sky to return to base.

"I told you he could do it." Miki smiled.

"I had my doubts at first. But that Mechagodzilla of yours is something special." the General replied as the monitor screen showed the destroyed body of CyberZilla and faded to black.

At last it was over.


End file.
